You see but you do not observe
by mondlerconfessions
Summary: Set in TOW Joey's New Girlfriend. What if Chandler had been confusing his feelings to hide another? What if Monica realize how her best friend had become so dear to her? Mondler AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's almost a year since I have written my last fanfic here. This little story kept bugging me for some time now and decided to try again writing and here it goes. I kept going back to this particular episode and thought of so many what ifs for Mondler.

Summary: Set in TOW Joey's New Girlfriend. What if Chandler had been confusing his feelings to hide another? What if Monica realize sooner how her best friend had become so dear to her?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a long day for Chandler. First he realized he was in love with his best friend's girlfriend. Second, his friends seems to think he was just overreacting and in doubt on how he had fallen in love for this stranger so quickly. The stranger who was doing sinful things with Joey. If only it was him in there. He kept increasing the volume of the television until Joey emerge from his bedroom wearing only socks and a dart on covering his secret area.

Joey called out, "Hey!" as Chandler turned the TV down. "Now, we're not actually gonna be sleeping in here, but do you mind?"

With a sigh, Chandler leaned to his chair. He needed to get out of their apartment. He turned off the TV and grabbed his blanket. He decided, he is going to take refuge in the girls' apartment. His only refuge right now, Monica.

* * *

AN: What do you think? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here goes another chapter. Honestly, I'm still thinking of going around with this story on how they would end up in the end. But oh well I write what goes into my mind and overanalyzing things that happened in canon. Without further ado here's Chapter 1. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends especially Mondler

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

She sat in the middle of the apartment 20's living room thinking how she got into this whole chaos. Well, literally with all these tissues lying around she really wanted to clean it up but she was too weak to even pick up some, damn being sick is so messy. However, Monica was also frustrated with the things going around with her friends. The whole Ross and Rachel debacle is so unbelievably exasperating. If only they talk to each other, like really talk, they could fix their relationship, if not as a couple, maybe just as friends. It would make things a whole a lot different for the group. No one needs to pick a side when they start fighting especially when it is your brother and girl best friend who are going against each other. Then there was Phoebe. Monica loves Pheebs quirkiness but to think she stole this annoying cold from her was just really weird. But oh well, that's Phoebe.

And then, there's the Chandler situation. She has not seen Chandler be like this before. How quickly he had feelings for a girl he just met? Plus it's Joey's girlfriend. Would Chandler risk his friendship with Joey just because of this Kathy girl? Although, she knows Chandler is in the wrong to have feelings for Kathy, Monica felt sympathy for him. Chandler has share of dating history, and she had seen him in relationships. He always said that he is afraid of commitment but Chandler has always been a one woman man. She continues to ponder on Chandler's good qualities but ended up going back to the things that happened in Montauk. Also, how the things ended confused her. After that card game they had she has started seeing Chandler in a different way. _This is starting to get into a dangerous ground and I do not want to start to enumerate again and again like in the past few weeks_ , she thought. So she decided to end it there and sleep. But she can't sleep with this mess, so she started picking up the tissues. Then, she heard someone knocking on the door.

She opened it finding Chandler looking forlorn and sad, "Can I sleep on your couch?"

Monica just nodded knowing how he ended up there. And they both walk to the couch looking all depressed.

* * *

AN: Please read and review or follow or favorite this story :)


End file.
